


when the world's on fire, all i need is you

by LaynaVile



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Heat Stroke, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Seizures, Will Graham Has Encephalitis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Will's hair is damp and stuck to his forehead, his cheeks are tinged a deep pink, he's covered in sweat, there is an oxygen mask on him and his eyelids appear heavy--as if he is tired. There is an IV in the back of his hand, a blood pressure cuff on his arm, and a pulse oximeter on his finger, there is extra padding on the sides of his bed and the lights are dim."Oh, mylimasis." He moves to stand next to Will, taking his non occupied hand. "What happened?"Will looks up to him, his eyes are glossy and his speech is slow, "I had a, uh, I had a seizure at a crime scene."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	when the world's on fire, all i need is you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober day 13 - oxygen mask + day 14 - heat exhaustion - I went for heat stroke but imo it still counts 🤷
> 
> \--
> 
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title from World's On Fire by Mike Shinoda
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy😌

Hannibal gets the call in between sessions, a monotoned Jack Crawford informs him that Will is in the hospital, and that Hannibal is listed as his emergency contact.

Of course, he's Will's emergency contact, they've been seeing each other for over a year now--much to Jack and Alana's disdain.

"Is it serious?" He asks, already searching for the office temporarily closed sign that he can put onto his office door to indicate to his patients that he is out of the office.

"Just get here." Jack says before hanging up.

He puts the sign up and climbs into the car, he's careful to drive the speed limit--it wouldn't do either of them any good if he got into an accident.

He calmly goes to the reception desk--Jack hadn't told him where Will was, if he was in the emergency department still or somewhere else. "Excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for a patient, Will Graham, my name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I am his emergency contact."

She nods and types Will's name into her computer, "He's still in the emergency room, head down there and at the window let them know your name and show your ID, and they'll take you to his room."

"Thank you."

He gets into the elevator and hits the button for the ground floor where the emergency department is--this isn't the hospital he'd worked in but most of them are set up similarly, he's not afraid of getting lost.

"My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter, I'm looking for Will Graham, I am his emergency contact." He holds out his ID for her to see as he speaks.

"Step through the double doors when they open."

He listens for the lock to click, the door swings open and he steps inside. "Right this way."

He follows the nurse down a long corridor, "He's inside, there was a man that came with him, but we had to send him to the waiting room."

"Thank you."

Will's hair is damp and stuck to his forehead, his cheeks are tinged a deep pink, he's covered in sweat, there is an oxygen mask on him and his eyelids appear heavy--as if he is tired. There is an IV in the back of his hand, a blood pressure cuff on his arm, and a pulse oximeter on his finger, there is extra padding on the sides of his bed and the lights are dim.

"Oh, mylimasis." He moves to stand next to Will, taking his non occupied hand. "What happened?"

Will looks up to him, his eyes are glossy and his speech is slow, "I had a, uh, I had a seizure at a crime scene."

Hannibal _knew_ it had to be a seizure, from the dim lights to the padded bed rails, but he had desperately hoped he was wrong. "Rest, my love. I'll be right here."

"I'm glad Jack called you."

"I'm your emergency contact, remember? He _had_ to call me whether he wanted to or not.

"Right, love you." Will mumbles, words obscured by the mask.

"Aš tave myliu." He brushes the backs of his knuckles against Will's forehead and cheek, "Rest, my love, I'll be here when you wake up."

\--

"Heatstroke, coupled with recurring Anti-NMDA receptor Encephalitis, it's a miracle there isn't more damage."

"How long will I have to stay here?" Will asked, his words were spoken slowly.

"At least a week, if not longer, depending on how you respond to the treatments."

"I wanna go home." He whines, Hannibal squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"I don't say this to scare you, Mr. Graham, but you almost died, it would negligent of me to allow you to leave the hospital any sooner than a week minimum."

"Okay, okay, fine."

\--

"I don't want to stay here."

"I know, mylimasis, but we could've lost you. Why did you not tell me your headaches had returned?"

"I thought it was stress, the last few cases have been horrific."

"And you didn't notice the fever?"

"It's been in the upper nineties with the heat index, I didn't realize I had a fever."

Hannibal sighs, "I don't mean to get upset, apologies, my love. Admittedly I am worried, I do not wish for you to die."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I should've paid better attention to my health. I-I didn't mean to scare you."

"Walking into that emergency room seeing you that way," Hannibal shakes his head. "I never wish to see you in such a state again."

Will pulls Hannibal, "I'm sorry."

"No, my love, I'm sorry for not noticing either. I should've _smelt_ the fever on you. I'm sorry you had a seizure at a crime scene, I'm sorry you had that happen in-front of everyone, but especially Jack Crawford."

"I pissed myself in-front of everyone."

"I'm so sorry, mylimasis. You must've been so scared and then to have that happen had to be embarrassing."

"I was more embarrassed than scared, honestly. I wish you'd been there, I would'nt have felt so bad, I don't think."

"I would've taken such good care of you, mylimasis."

"You always take good care of me, baby. Always."

"Now, a week longer and hopefully you'll be released. I'm brining you home with me."

"But my dogs,"

"Shh, settle, they are more than welcome."

"You seriously want seven dogs in your house?"

"If it means you are there, yes. I want to be able to keep an eye on you, if after a while you wish to return to Wolf Trap I will not stop you, however I would like you to stay."

"Ar-are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I had intended to ask in a more.. intimate setting, but circumstance has changed, will you move in with me?"

"You really want that?"

"I may have already hired a contractor to build a higher fence and a kennel in the backyard."

"You really want the dogs to come too?"

"They're not allowed in our bed, but yes, I want them and you there."

Tears well up in Will's eyes, "Fuck, I love you baby."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, hell yes." Will pulls Hannibal again, only this time he leans over Will on the bed, and presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about it now, I may expand upon this at some point but for now it's _complete_
> 
> \--
> 
> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
